This invention relates to the field of adaptive user interfaces. In particular, the invention relates to an event driven adaptive user interface.
The “Internet of Things” is a term that refers to identifiable objects and their virtual representations in an Internet-like structure. Radio-frequency identification is often used in order to tag people and objects in daily life; however, other forms of identification of things may be used such as barcodes, 2d-codes, etc.
The Internet of Things requires the capability to respond to large volumes of stimuli in an effective way. For example, at any given time a user's house, car, health monitoring sensors, children, etc. may be generating a large number of events that the user may need to respond to.
Traditional menu driven applications for a user to initiate response do not work well in a world where application boundaries are fuzzy and options may number in the thousands. Adaptive User Interfaces (AUIs) may be used to reduce navigational complexity but this approach requires that application states and contexts be known a priori, which may often not be feasible or practical.